1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the regulation of combustion engines.
A combustion engine, for example a petrol or diesel engine, may be considered as a complex system whose operation is governed by a certain number of parameters, such as air flow, gas-oil flow, air temperature, air pressure, speed of the engine power . . . etc
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present regulation devices are generally adapted for providing either a single regulation function, such as speed regulation, flow regulation or richness regulation . . . etc, or several regulation functions, but totally independently of each other.
These devices have the drawback of causing each of the parameters to evolve completely independently of the others. Now, these different parameters interact with each other all the more closely since the engine is complex and is defined by a large number of parameters.